This invention relates to the gathering of information from locations to be provided with conditioned air by one or more HVAC systems.
The gathering of information from locations in which conditioned air is to be provided has heretofore been largely accomplished through the use of thermostats. These thermostats typically allow an individual to enter a preferred set point temperature indicative of the level of comfort that he or she desires. The thermostat also typically includes a sensor for sensing the actual temperature in the room. The difference between the entered setpoints and sensed temperatures are used to control one or more HVAC systems providing conditioned air to the locations.
There may be several people in a location that would have different feelings as to what the set point temperature should be. Individual thermostats do not allow these people to each individually provide their respective feelings of comfort. There is also no ability to identify who is requesting a particular level of comfort at a particular location.